Charity
by Firetop
Summary: House made them loose 1 million dollars. Its now up to him and his team to get it back. Warning! Slash thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: And now for something a little different. Always wanted to write something where Chase sings. This is one way I saw it going down. Warning this is slash of the House and Chase variety. What? You were expecting something else? If you haven't heard of these songs, Pour Some Sugar is from the 80's and if you saw the movie Spiderman 2, the song Ordinary is playing at the end during the credits. You all know I'm a junkie for feedback. If you sign it I promise to answer.

* * *

The banging door caused all four heads to turn. Their eyes followed the silent woman as she walked into the conference room, slammed a piece of paper on to the table and stalked back out. As she reached the door she turned sharply around. "There is no option. Either you do it or you are fired. It goes for all of you. No deals, no taking away of clinic duty. You caused us to loose one million dollars. This is the least you could do!" She turned back around and walked out the door.

"Well, that was new." House commented making his way to the table to take a look at what Cuddy had slammed down. The rest of the ducklings crowded around to look also.

"I hate talent shows." Foreman groused as he leaned back in his chair.

"Cause you don't have any talent." House gave him a look.

"I played the violin through most of high school."

"Must have gotten your ass kicked a lot too."

"And what are you going to do? Be mean to everyone? Or just ostracize them?" Cameron added in.

"Ohh, snarky aren't we? That time of the month? And what are you going to do? Hug and cuddle everyone? Or just care about them all?"

"We could team up then. You'll be mean and I'll be nice. Actually, I think I have some duet music, Foreman. If you are interested? I play the flute and violin."

"That's an idea." Foreman commented, warming to the idea of not having to do this alone. "And what about you Chase?"

"Don't know yet."

"You can always strip. I'm sure you'll win the judges over." House commented looking to get a rise out of the Australian.

"Wouldn't want everyone to know what you fantasize at night." Chase smirked back at his boss.

"Fifty bucks says that you won't make the top five." House commented, not wanting to deal with his fantasies and Chase.

"A hundred says I place higher than you." He challenged back.

Foreman and Cameron both sat back to watch the two of them go at it.

"I'll take that action." House looked at the other two ducklings. "You want in?"

"I like my money thank you very much." Foreman said.

"Chicken shit." House looked at both of them before heading back to the board.

* * *

For the next month Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was abuzz with rumors about the talent show fund raiser. Who was doing what? Who the judges would be?

Most were open about what they were going to do for the show. Most were playing an instrument or singing. One of the nurses in ICU was going to put on a martial arts exhibition and someone else was doing some dancing.

The only one who was still a mystery was Chase. Any questions were met with an 'I don't know yet.' Or an 'I'm still deciding.'

House had chosen this month to be excessively hard on Chase. Tasks would range between having him do his clinic hours, to putting him in extremely awkward situations.

Part of it was House trying to psyche out his competition. He hated loosing a bet. He knew what everyone else in the talent show was doing. He knew he would beat them all. He was the only one who went to a special elementary school for the arts when he was younger. He'd been playing the piano since he was 4. There was no way anyone could be better than him.

Except for Chase. House didn't know what the boy's talent might be. Although he was sure that if Chase was to strip, he'd be the winner hands down. Lord knew that House was all for a naked Australian doctor strutting his stuff on the stage.

The other part for the torture was to get back at Chase for the comment he made. Chase had no idea how close to the truth he had come by mentioning that a naked Chase was what he dreamed about at night.

But Chase was not new to this behavior and knew the reason behind it. Chase knew that House had a thing for him. It was the only reason that he was treated to way he was. The only way for House to show he liked someone was to torture them. So Chase took all the punishment, knowing that his plan for revenge would get him just what he wanted. Doctor Gregory House.

* * *

Chase stood back stage, getting ready to perform. Like he asked, he was the last one to go. The piano from House's piece was still on stage. He heard the whispers from the audience. 'What's he going to do?' 'Play a piano piece also?' 'No one is going to beat House. That number was exquisite.'

It was true. House was an amazing pianist. There was no reason that he shouldn't win this show. Except for what Chase was about to do.

The lights dimmed and Chase walked out to sit at the piano. Taking a deep breath he started to play a few bars on the piano before the background music kicked in. Once done Chase took the microphone that was on the piano and turned to straddle the piano bench. With his eyes closed he started to sing.

_Whose eyes am I behind  
I don't recognize anything that I see  
Whose skin is this design  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me_

Chase stood up and continued to sing. The lights brightened as the music started to pick up in beat. Walking his way to the middle of the stage the crowd was able to take in the leather jacket, white tee shirt, and blue jeans, the most casual dressed of the night. Chase continued to sing.

_I don't understand anything anymore  
In this world that I'm tired of  
Is taking me right up these walls  
That I climb up  
To get to your story  
It's anything but ordinary_

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine  
'Cause your what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary_

Chase,with the microphone in his left hand, pulled his right arm out of the jacket, switching the mike to the other hand, he flung his left arm and the leather jacket hit the floor hard just as Chase started the next verse.

_Can you save me from this world of mine_

Chase jumped off the stage to the 'ohh's' of the audience.

_Before I get myself arrested with this expectations_

Chase walked up the center aisle. He stopped at the table where House, Foreman, Cameron, and Wilson were sitting.

_You are the one look what you've done  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke  
You're just a kid  
You weren't ready for what you did_

He sang right in House's face, who was staring at Chase with wide eyes, unsure at what the Aussie was going to do. Cameron, Foreman, and Wilson all smirked at House's expression.

Quickly Chase turned away from the table and continued signing.

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine._

_And when I come to the rescue I do it for you, time after time _

He turned around and stared directly at House and the table with his co-workers.

_Everybody seems to be getting what they need with mine._

_Cause you what I need so very, but I'm anything but ordinary._

Chase made his way through the other tables.

_I think I'm trying to save the world from you_

_You've been saving me, too._

Chase had made his way to the other side where Cuddy and some other administrators where sitting. He got down on his knee by her side, taking her hand.

_We can just stay in and save each other._

Chase kissed her hand, before standing up and making his way back to the stage.

_I'm anything, but ordinary_

Chase jumped up to sit on the edge of the stage.

He stood up.

_I'm anything but ordinary._

The music played two more beats before ending. Chase bowed, grabbed his jacket and left the stage.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted in cheers and claps. Cameron and Forman included. They knew that they had lost to House, but they were thrilled that Chase actually had a chance to beat House.

Wilson looked over at House trying to gauge his reaction. From what Wilson could tell it was mostly shock. But if it was a good shock or bad shock, he couldn't tell.

After a few moments the crowd quieted and Lisa Cuddy, the MC of the event, took the stage. "Let's give all the contestants a round of applause." She paused as the crowd complied. "We'll be serving the main course now. Afterwards we'll have our top three perform again for the final placements. We'll inform them during dinner. Again, thank you all for attending and participating." Cuddy left the stage as the waiters came forward with plates of food.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Cameron asked, once Chase joined them at their table.

Chase shrugged. "Was in a boy's choir back home. When I got older some friends and I started a band. We even had a hit single back on the Australian charts."

"How old were you?" Foreman questioned.

"About 15 when we cut the album. Think I have a copy or two of it at home."

"Robert Chase, doctor and rock star." Cuddy said coming up to their table. "That was great. I think next time we'll just hold a concert. Between your singing and House's piano playing, we can start a band."

"House and the ducklings." Wilson jumped into the conversation. "You play anything besides piano?"

"Don't really play the piano. Not like House. I can find my way around a key board. I played guitar mostly."

"Lucky for us, we get hear both of you again. You're both in the top three."

"Who else?" House asked, speaking for the first time since Chase joined them.

"Kimberly from NICU."

"The step dancer." House confirmed who the competition was.

Cuddy nodded and left as the waiter laid plates of food down at House's table.

House and Chase both remained silent as they ate their dinner. Both allowing the conversation to flow around them, both lost in their own thoughts.

House was still in shock from what he had just witnessed. His dream, his fantasy up on the stage, with the voice of a god, and dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a nicely fitted white shirt. The outfit hugged Chase in all the right places and left very little to the imagination.

Not that House's imagination needed help at the moment. He could easily picture the smooth skin beneath the white shirt. How his hands would caress the taught abdominal muscles as they roamed up his pectorals, over broad shoulders, to run through Chase's hair. How firm that little ass, incased in denim, would feel, cupped in his hands. House had an image of him holding one of Chase's ass cheeks in each hand, with his fingers caressing Chase's ass crack.

House shifted in his seat trying to ease the pressure growing between his legs. He hoped he went first. He didn't think he'd be able to play the piano if he had to watch or listen to Chase sing again. No matter what Chase chose to sing. Actually the more House thought about it the more a plan started to form in his mind to get back at the wombat.

Chase couldn't help the smirk as he watched his boss out of the corner of his eye. House looked uncomfortable and Chase had a feeling he was the cause of the discomfort. And that didn't bother him one bit. Chase could clearly remember his first romp after a concert. He was barely 15 and she was 25. A virgin, she quickly took him by the hand and showed him what to do and how to do it. After that, he went to bed with a girl after each concert. Chase's theory was, if his father could do it than so could he.

It was during their first tour of Australia and Eastern Asia that he had sex with a man. It was in Japan and he never knew the man's name. All he knew was that he had enjoyed the sensations and that he wanted to repeat them.

Chase wondered what he co-workers' reactions would be if they knew of his sexual experience, before he was 18. Not that he had any since he left home. Since arriving in New Jersey, there was only one person he wanted to share his body with.

Chase hoped that he was chosen to go last again. He had a feeling that House wouldn't be able to tolerate another one of his performances. Especially with his choice of song.

"What do you think he's going to sing next?" Cameron asked sitting up straighter as Chase took the stage. He was again picked to go last.

"Looks like he'll be playing his guitar too." Foreman commented as he saw the strap across Chase's chest. This time wearing his jeans and black tee shirt, again fitting to his body nicely.

"You think he's going to do it?" Wilson asked.

"Do what?" Cameron questioned, still not taking her eyes off of Chase.

"Beat House?"

"Tough call. While House has talent, Chase has talent and skill the whole package." Cameron commented.

"This isn't American Idol." Foreman commented. "He has a chance. It depends on who the judges are. If they are female and have worked with House and Chase than Chase will win. Otherwise, it's up in the air."

The lights once again dimmed on the stage.

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!  
_

The lights turned up to show Chase standing center stage in front of a mike stand as the music started. Chase took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Chase lifted the mike from the stand.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

Chase ran his hand down his chest as he raised his head to the ceiling.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

Chase stated to walk down the stairs on the right side of the stage.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
_

As he walked among the tables he'd reach out to caress the face or arm of a female, whether he knew them or not.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more   
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up  
_

Chase started to return to the stage as he sang the next verse.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah   
_

Chase put the mike back on the stand and he brought his guitar from around his back and played a guitar solo before starting on the next verse. He stole a quick glance at House, who stood in the wings of the stage watching his performance.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet _

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?  
_

Putting the electric guitar back behind him he grabbed the mike stand with both hands

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me   
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!_

Once again Chase's performance ended in a round of applause. And once again Chase took a quick bow before heading off the stage.

Dr. Cuddy quickly replaced him. "Wow. Dr. Robert Chase, everyone." The room applauded again. "Our judges are tallying up the points and we'll have the winner in a few seconds. I would like to thank all our participants this evening yet again." She clapped. Others soon joined in.

A young girl, one of the doctor's daughters, came up the stage to hand Cuddy a card.

"In third place, Katie O'Hara, from NICU." Cuddy applauded as the young nurse came out to accept the hand shake and envelope from Cuddy. "Great job." Cuddy smiled at the woman.

"Second place, and this was a hard choice. In second place, from diagnostics, Dr. Gregory House." The audience applauded yet again.

"Guess you owe me 100 bucks." Chase commented as House made his way to Cuddy, to accept his envelope.

_Don't worry you're pretty little head over it. _House thought as he made his way to collect his prize. _I'll make it worth my while. _He smiled. His plan would work out perfectly. He would set it in motion next week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I'm still here. This is the final chapter to this little peice. Sorry it took so long. I apologize if its a let down. One day, if the mood stirkes, there might be another chapter to this. But not in the near future. Thank you all for reading. Looking forward to your thoughts on this. Sorry for the line breaks. FF wasn't behaving for me. Thanks for understanding.

_**LINE BREAK**_

It was one of those times that found all five doctors sitting around doing nothing. Well nothing wasn't quite the word. They were all doing something, just nothing pertaining to the hospital.

The peace was disturbed though as Cuddy walked into the conference room. Chase and Foreman looked up from their newspapers. House and Wilson stopped playing with paper clips and paper. And Allison looked up from the laptop.

"The last event worked out so well, we're doing another one." This time Cuddy handed a paper out to all of them. "Again you are all going to participate."

"But Wilson isn't a bachelor. Technically he's still married. And Cameron is the wrong gender." House looked at her. "Sorry sweet cheeks. It might bring back to many bad memories for Foreman, and how much do you think you are going to get for a wombat."

"Don't forget House is damaged goods, you might want to offer a discount for him, you know a third off." Chase shot back.

Since the talent show, Chase and House had been trading barbs back and forth. It was now a month later and neither was willing to back down.

"I'm sure people would even bet on House, we're inviting that woman with syphilis. I hear that foreign meat is all the rage these days. Foreman will get over himself and do something to help the hospital, we can set up a psych eval for him if it does bother him too much. Dr. Wilson has been living with you, so unless you get jealous someone else spending time with him I don't see it being a problem and Cameron is going to MC the event to protect you House from her betting on you." She stared at House as she rattled off reasons to counter act his problems. Cuddy then turned around. "I'll let you all know more about is as we get closer to the event." And she walked out.

"You wanna bet on this one too?" Chase looked at House hoping the answer would be no.

"Not a fair bet. You're all whole. I'm crippled, who's going to want a cripple?" He faked a tear. "Fine, I bet you're going to bring in the most money. Fifty bucks."

"Hell no. I'm betting on Foreman or Wilson brining in more money than me." Chase countered. He was sure this one was a sure bet too.

"I'll take some of that. I think that Chase will win this one." Wilson grinned throwing his money in.

Opening his wallet Foreman looked at Chase. "Sorry, but I got to go with them on this one. Have you seen the way the people in this place look at you?"

"He's right Chase." Cameron added in.

"Uh uh. No chicks allowed. This here is a man's bet." He looked at Chase. "Well mostly a man's bet."

Cameron gave her boss a look before going back to work on her laptop.

**_BREAK_**

The time till the bachelor auction passed quickly. But not quick enough for Robert Chase. Every day brought a new taunt from House and another nurse or doctor letting him know that they were going to bet for him. The only one he wanted to bet for him wasn't going to be able too.

Cuddy had made a rule that the contestants couldn't bet on each other. The rule was enacted mostly for House to keep him from buying himself to get out of the event. Something he threatened to do the day after Cuddy made her announcement.

Foreman and Wilson both took everything in stride. Neither had a problem with the event. All they had to do was show up and walk. Who ever bought them was for an evening. Both had no problems taking someone out for dinner and dancing for the evening. The worst that would come out of it was something to laugh about with House at a later date.

Cameron had the hardest job of everyone. She was given the task of writing bios about each of the bachelors. The problem was not coming up with what she wanted to say, but keeping House out of her way. He wanted nothing more to get his hands on the index cards and add to them. He even offered to sleep with her in order to help her proof the bios.

Luckily for everyone Cameron did not take him up on the offer.

House for his part acted like everything was normal. He complained when it was expected. Criticized when he normally would. No one would have suspected that House had an ulterior motive.

He was surprised how quickly Cuddy and taken his e mail to heart. It wasn't like she knew he was the one who sent it. It was sent by a woman who attended the last charity event and thought that a bachelor auction would be a great way to raise more money for the event. He was smart enough to wait a few weeks before sending it.

Greg House's plan was finally coming together. So he'd have to pay for what he wanted. But like in life, most good things were worth the money you paid for it.

Robert Chase was kind of happy to be the first one to be up on the block. It got his night over with early. He'd know who he'd have to spend time with, without worrying about it. He knew the reason he went first. He already had the 150 dollars in addressed enveloped, he owed the other doctors.

Cuddy had informed him that from the rumors he was the most wanted out there. Put him last, people wouldn't bet on the rest. Put him first, people would put money on their second and third choices if they didn't win him.

Chase barely listened as Cameron read her little card about him. She had at least let him read it to see if he approved, so he knew what it said. He was more worried about tripping over his own feet as he walked across the stage. He kept his eyes out on the audience as the bidding started.

Robert tried to make eye contact with every person as they placed a bid for him. He was kind of surprised as the bidding reached the thousand dollar mark. He was getting worried that he would have to put out for the person who won him.

That was until someone in the back bid two thousand dollars. Robert tried to make the person out. She was young from what he could see and had black hair. And she was thin. That was about all he could make out from the distance.

The rest of the audience moaned and grumbled realizing that they wouldn't be the ones to take Robert Chase. No other bids were made and the mystery woman made her way through the crowd to pay as Chase made his way back stage.

"Damn Chase, how'd you manage that?" Foreman asked.

"Two thou. Wow, the rest of us will be luck if we can all add up to that." Wilson added.

"Imagine if you were to strip. You know if this doctor thing doesn't work, there is this place down on Lex, that would hirer you in a second. And if you can dance, they might put you on the main floor too." House teased.

"I only do private shows these days." Chase grinned at his boss before sauntering off to talk to Cuddy about his new 'owner'.

The evening had been a big success. It had brought in even more money than the talent event they threw three months ago. Chase was the big winner, bringing in the most money. Wilson and Foreman also did well bringing in a few hundred dollars each from nurses who worked in the hospital.

The best part had to be the $1400 that House brought in from the nurses in the clinic who already knew what they were going to have him do. They were drooling at getting him in the clinic for 12 hours.

That was the amount of time that Cuddy had specified that person was being auctioned off for.

House had taken off as soon as he was bided upon. Most of the other bachelors met up with their 'owners' after the show. Chase was left with a note to meet a limo outside the hospital at the end of the show.

Saying his good byes Chase made his way out side. "Dr. Chase?" A man approached him.

"Yes."

"This way please." The man opened the door to the limo.

Sitting inside was a woman. She looked to be in her mid 30's. Her eyes were a deep brown and her straight hair was jet black. She looked like the one who had bid on him. "We can go." She told the driver who climbed into the car.

"I'm sorry. But I can't quite place the name." It wasn't far from the truth. He had no idea who this person was.

"The name is Krissa. You don't know me. I was hired to bid and deliver you."

"So who is it?"

"My employer doesn't want their identity revealed. They did ask that you put this blindfold on though. In order to make it a true surprise.

Chase hesitated. So a total stranger had put a bid on him. Someone had him for 12 hours. Probably someone from the hospital who didn't want it known that she was the one who had won him. Foreman had teased him that he was sure there would be some cat fights over him.

But a blindfold? Could he trust this person? Should he call someone and tell them where he was going to be?

Cuddy probably got all the information. She was thorough like that. She wouldn't want anything bad to happen to any of her doctors.

Chase slowly put the blindfold on, hoping to not have a panic attack over this.

The limo ride lasted for about half an hour before it stopped. "We're here. I'll come around and escort you." Krissa said.

Chase sat still trying to listen for clues as to where he was. He heard Krissa open and close her door. Then his door was opened. "Put your hand out." Chase complied. His hand was taken and he was carefully led out of the car.

He continued to follow as he felt the floor change from pavement to wood and carpeting. Chase was led further into the house. This is where I leave you. It's been a pleasure Dr. Chase."

Chase listened as the footsteps faded off and a door closed. He stood still for a few minutes unsure of what to do. Cautiously he reached up to pull the blindfold off.

"I didn't give you permission to do that." A familiar voice said from in front of him.

"House?" Chase once again reached up for the tie in the back when his left arm was hit by what he would guess to be House's cane.

"No touching. I own you for the next few hours."

"House this is ridiculous. What is it that you want from me?" Chase tried to keep a bored tone to his voice. But inside he was very intrigued. What was it that his boss wanted from him? Part of him hoped it was sex. Or was it just House being House, making sure that he won this bet, and embarrass Robert at the same time.

"You'll find out soon enough, my little wombat." House's voice was closer than before.

"House what are you playing at?" Chase hoped that his voice didn't really squeak.

"Just you."

**_BREAK_**

The tapping on his cheek brought him back to consciousness. "Huh?" Robert asked trying to sit up and open his eyes. Two things he normally didn't have a problem doing.

A hand behind him, helped him sit up, while a glass was held to his lips. "Drink." A familiar voice ordered. Robert did what he was told. After a few sips he leaned back and he was lowered to the mattress. "You okay?" The voice asked again.

This time Robert was able to open his eyes. Staring down at him were the most incredible blue eyes that he had ever seen. "Yeah. I think."

"Good." Greg lay back down on his side of the bed.

For the next few moments there was nothing but breathing coming from both men.

Robert could barely get his mind around what had just occurred. His dreams, his fantasies, came true. It was everything and more than he thought it would be. There was only one thing on his mind at the moment.

He turned towards his boss, the man who was lying next to him. "So how many more times can we do that till the contract is up?" Robert couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"I think that we can look to extend that contract if you want." Greg answered before rolling back on top of Robert and capturing the man's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm back. Hope everyone had a nice holiday season. Most have expressed dismay at how I left this work. So I came up with a few more chapters.

Have no fear, I will be posting something new next Friday. I should hopefully have enough to post that you won't have to wait too long for work from me. And those who are looking for more Jocelyn stories, they are coming. I promise. Thanks again to everyone who reads!

* * *

Chase rolled over and snuggled deeper into the mattress and blanket. He was in heaven. There was a comforting, quiet ache throughout his body. He had always imagined House to be a great lover. But even his imagination couldn't compare to last night. 

Realizing the spot next to him was empty Chase unwillingly opened his eyes. The blinds were drawn but he could tell that it was mid morning. Thank god they were off this weekend.

Chase's wondering were House was, was laid to rest as a familiar piece of music reached his ears.

Stretching and sitting up, Chase looked around for a piece of clothing to put on. Seeing his boxer briefs and a tee shirt on the floor he put them on before following the music out of the bedroom.

Leaning against the wall he listened as House played the piano. Hearing the refrain start again, Chase began to sing. As he sang his fingers itched to have a guitar in them. Chase was impressed that House never faltered in his playing when Chase's voice was added.

The song finished and the two men stayed silent for a bit. "Where did you find that?" Chase finally asked, walking closer and sitting on the piano bench, next to House, facing away from the piano.

"It's amazing what one can find on the Internet. Didn't know you could write music too." House's hand caressed Robert's thigh.

"It just never came up in conversation."

House's hand moved to Robert's crotch and started to massage the semi-erect penis. "Unlike other things that have come up." He whispered leaning into Robert to kiss him.

* * *

A bit later both men were naked from the waist down and breathing heavily.

"Well that took care of the piano bench. Any other furniture we need to christen before this contract expires?" Robert asked, slowly standing up.

"I think we need to discuss this contract. There's a lot of furniture to christen and I'm not as young as you."

"I can be talked into leaving the contract open ended for the moment." Robert commented putting his underwear back on and heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry and I don't think that you are up to christening the shower yet."

House swung his leg over the piano bench and pulled up the pajama bottoms he had on. He could get used to this. He had a gorgeous, young, agile lover. Robert's agility definitely paid off. They'd have to investigate just how agile the young man was later. Greg was also impressed that Robert wasn't shy in bed. He knew what he wanted and wasn't embarrassed to say so. If Greg wasn't touching what Robert wanted him to touch Greg was told, quite forcibly to move.

Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see a bunch of ingredients on the counter.

"Pancakes okay?"

"You cook too?"

"I dabble."

During breakfast the two men actually had a decent conversation about music and Robert's life as a rock star. Greg was more than surprised when Robert spilled about the orgy he was part of for his 16th birthday in China.

"So you're not opposed to a threesome or me watching you with someone else?" They had both just finished christening the shower and were getting ready to spend the rest of the day watching television.

"Depends on who." The two of them were on the couch. Robert had on a pair of clean underwear that Greg had leant him and a tee shirt. He was leaning against Greg who was wearing just pajama bottoms.

"Cameron?" Greg offered.

"Been there, done that. You'd like it though. Screams your name when she orgasms. Very disconcerting."

"She was high." Greg stated with a smirk. There was a Star Wars marathon about to start on cable that they both agreed to mock. Especially since they were showing them in order, starting with The Phantom Menace.

"She's too high maintenance. Cuddy?" Robert suggested.

"She's bossy. Kind of like you. Doesn't take direction as well as you do though." Robert looked back at Greg. "We were in college together."

"How long?"

"Three months. Foreman?" House took a turn.

Both men looked at each other and at same time said. "No way."

"Wilson?" House asked next.

Before Robert could respond there was a key in the door ,which then opened. "Sure." Robert answered when the aforementioned man walked through the door.

James Wilson froze in place as he saw the two men on the couch. "Uhm."

"Just in time. Star Wars episode one is about to start. Grab some couch." House said.

Wilson hesitated, unsure if he wanted to interrupt.

"The couch is clean, I promise." House said.

Noticing Wilson hesitate Chase added in. "We didn't get to it yet. Tired the old man out in the shower." He also moved his feet so there was room for Wilson to actually sit.

"So this is who won you?" Wilson asked after a moment of silence with just the familiar sound of John Williams in the background.

"It's a shame. She was hot. Blindfolded me and everything." Chase grinned. Wilson smiled too.

"I paid good money for you." House quickly defended himself.

"I know. And to help pay you back I'll cover six of those clinic hours for you." Chase was in a good mood. He didn't care if he was being overly nice.

The three of them settled into silence as the movie progressed. Each making comments, mostly inappropriate as the movie went on.

"Bathroom break." Chase commented as the credits started to role. He removed the blanket from his lower half and went to the bathroom.

House didn't take his eyes off of Chase till the bathroom door closed. Turning back to his friend he saw he wasn't the only one who was starting. Grinning he couldn't help but comment. "Hot, ain't he?" House had found a pair of white briefs in the back of his drawer. Those plus one of House's tee shirts was all that Chase was wearing.

"You planned the auction didn't you?" Wilson finally accused.

"It was an anonymous e mail." House clarified. "Who got you by the way?"

"The girl from accounting."

"Oh goodie. The two of you can now talk all about double entry bookkeeping." House chuckled as Chase came back.

* * *

The night ended around midnight after the fourth movie, or the first one, depending on whom you asked. They had ordered in Chinese food for dinner.

Chase had passed out before they even started the attack runs on the Deathstar. House eased himself out from under the sleeping doctor to show Wilson out.

"Don't hurt him."

"Only if he asks me to."

"Greg, seriously. You work with him. I don't want either of you to get hurt. He's a good kid."

"Don't worry. I plan on taking good care of my new toy. See you Monday." And House closed the door.

Heading back to the couch he paused before leaning down to wake the sleeping man. "Let's head to bed. More comfortable for both of us."

With his eyes barely opened, Chase sat up and followed House back to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I have not ignored this story. I was just busy. Feel free to leave a review, or not. Also looking for a beta. If you are interested, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Robert Chase said as he headed into the office of Dr. Cuddy. It was Monday morning and he didn't think that he did anything wrong. He didn't think that anyone, besides Wilson, knew what was going on between him and House.

"Yes, two things. Please have a seat."

Chase didn't know what else to do, but what she said. She was his boss; he had to comply to a point at least.

"I wanted to thank you for taking part in the auction. You really helped us raise a lot of money."

Chase wanted to smile. If she only knew the whole truth. That it was House who had paid for the time with him. "It was no big deal."

"Did you meet with the person who bid on you?" She seemed curious. As if she didn't know whom it was. Even better in Chase's mind.

"Yes. We had a pleasant evening. The time was paid."

"I know. There was an envelope with the cash on my desk this morning."

"If that's all, I'm scheduled for some clinic hours." Chase said standing up, unsure as to where Cuddy was going with this meeting.

"Wait." Chase hesitated. "I need a favor."

"Alright." He sat back down.

"What are you doing next Saturday night?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure." Actually he was quite sure that he was spending it with House, probably naked in his bed. Not a bad way to spend a night in his book.

"My sister is getting married. The band they got to perform had to back out. Something about a drug arrest."

"You want to know if I'll sing at your sister's wedding."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency. They are in a rush to get married, before she starts to show, if you catch my meaning."

Chase nodded. So this was a shotgun wedding. Interesting. "I don't see it being a problem but you need more than just a singer and a guitar player."

"I'm willing to offer you $300 and no clinic hours for the next three weeks."

"Sure, but like I said. You need more than me and my guitar."

"I know." Cuddy paused and seemed to take a deep breath. "Promise not to laugh?" Chase nodded, really curious now. "Do you think a month off clinic duty and $400 would get him to play the piano?"

Chase had to try really hard not to laugh. "You know what you are getting yourself into?"

"I know, but I have no other options. Every where else I tried is booked for that weekend."

"Offer him 2 weeks off first. And then haggle to a month. But I'm going to need one other thing from you."

"What's that?"

"The songs your sister wants to be played. I might need copies of them. But start with a list. I need it by the end of the day, so we can plan for them."

"Do you want to stay while I talk to House?"

Chase weighed his options. He could leave and let Cuddy deal with House, trying to talk him into it. Or he could stay and help Cuddy talk House into it. "Page him. I'll hang around for a bit. But you know that I'll be missing some clinic time."

Picking up her phone and dialing a number she turned back to Chase. "Starting today you have the next three weeks off from clinic duty."

Chase smiled and sat back down. This was going to be interesting. It was ten minutes before House showed up. During that time Cuddy was on the phone with her sister, getting the list of songs she wanted played at her wedding.

"You paged?" House entered the office in his usual manor.

"I need a favor."

"I will not sleep with you. I'm in a relationship"

"Poor soul. Remind me to send them flowers." Cuddy shook her head. "I need a piano player for my sister's wedding Saturday night."

"Just a piano player?" House questioned, looking at Robert.

"I already have a lead singer and a guitar player."

"What do I get from this?"

"Two weeks off of clinic duty."

"To get up in front of people and play. People that I don't know. Two months."

"Two weeks and $100."

"Money too?"

"A month and $200."

"Fine." Cuddy smiled at Chase.

"You playing at this thing?" House asked Chase.

"Yep."

"We need a drummer." This time it was House who grinned.

"I don't know any drummers." Cuddy commented

House walked over to Cuddy's desk and picked up the phone. "Dr. Wilson, please report to Dr. Cuddy's office."

"Dr. Wilson plays the drums?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"I guess that idea of a band might still happen. Dr. Cuddy, can you check on that list?" Cuddy nodded and went to check her e-mail. Chase looked back at House. "Figure it's a good idea to know what she wants us to play. Might need to arrange and or write something stuff."

Cuddy was handing a printed list to Chase when Wilson walked into the office. "You paged me?"

"You don't have a date next Saturday night do you?" House asked.

"No." Wilson wasn't sure what was going on.

"Good. We got a gig. We need a drummer. You're it." House looked back at Cuddy. "There are no cases in diagnostics. We need to practice."

"Dr. Wilson, I'll give you $200 to pay you for your time on Saturday night. You can also take off from the clinic for the week to have time to practice."

"Thank you. I have patients to get back to."

"I'll get you the songs that we are going to be playing. And let you know when we are going to practice." Chase said with a smile.

Wilson nodded and left the office. Chase took a look at the list. "These aren't too bad. I know most of these. Actually have the sheet music to some. I can get the rest or write it myself."

"Being we don't have a case, Chase and I will do the research." With that House stood up and left the office.

Chase paused a moment to smile at Cuddy. "Thanks." She mouthed and went back to the work.

To Chase, this day was getting better and better. He was getting out of work early, no clinic duty, a real reason to spend time with House, and he was getting to play guitar and sing. What more could a person ask for.

"What are you so happy about?" Foreman asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing much." Chase continued to smirk as he sat down at House's desk and turned on the computer. He was kind of curious as to where House was but he figured it was easier to do what he needed to do with out the man hanging over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Foreman asked as he came up behind Chase.

"Research. Do you mind?" He didn't need Foreman or anyone else to know what he and House were up to.

* * *

At three o'clock House paged Chase to Wilson's office. Chase took the papers he had printed out with him. Most of the songs he had heard of. He now had the lyrics to most of them. He wondered what the others were doing. They needed come up with a time to practice as well as a place.

He was easy. He just needed his guitar. That was back at his place. He was still contemplating the logistics when he walked into Wilson's office.

"And our lead singer Doctor Robert Chase." House commented as Chase walked into the office.

"I expect a standing ovation when I walk into the room from now on." Chase shot back with a smile as he took a seat. "So I got most of the lyrics." Chase handed the papers to House. "We need to talk about practice."

"I can get access to a set of drums and a place to practice." Wilson spoke up. "I got some friends that I still play with once in a while. I'm sure they'll allow us to borrow some stuff."

"When can you get a hold of them?"

"I'll try for tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. That will give me time to get some music written. Do you know these songs?"

Both House and Wilson nodded. "Most of these are classic wedding songs." Wilson commented.

"And you would know what's played at weddings." House added.

"I think I can get us mikes and amps. Can you play a keyboard or would you prefer a real piano?" Chase asked looking at House.

"I guess a keyboard will do. Can you get that also?"

"Yeah, I know a guy." Chase pulled out his cell phone after checking his watch. "Rudy? Hey man. Yeah. I'm good. I know, I know, I've been busy."

House and Wilson listened to the one sided conversation with interest. Both figured that Chase didn't have much of a life outside of the hospital.

"Listen, I was wondering if you have any mikes and a keyboard? I got a wedding to play. We need mikes and the piano player doesn't have a keyboard. I know. A wireless? That would be great. What? Uhm, I don't know. I'll see. Yes. Only if he wants. Fine, I'll come by and pick it up tonight. I can't this Saturday. Fine the next one. Yes, I'll take a cab. See you later." Chase closed his cell phone and looked back at the other two doctors. "I'll pick up the equipment tonight."

"What's going on next Saturday?" House asked.

"I promised my friend to go out with him. It doesn't really matter. I can pick the stuff up around 8 tonight. Do you want to meet this afternoon to start practicing?"

"I just have one more appointment at 3:30 and then I'm done for the day." Wilson commented.

"Come over when you're done. Chase and I are done."

"I need to go grab my guitar." Chase commented.

"So go. You know your way to my place. Come over when you are done. It will give you and I a chance to work on stuff so Wilson would just have to figure out when he needs to bang." House grinned.

* * *

It was quite amazing how well the three of them played together. It was easy to tell that House and Wilson played together before. Both knew how to read the other's playing. Chase worked well in a band setting. He quickly took the lead in arranging the music.

Both Wilson and House were amazed at how at ease Chase was when it came to music. He was able to make comments on how each of them played, and help them sound better. By the end of the week they actually sounded like a real group.

The trio had tried to keep quiet what they were up to, but it became hard during the week. Chase had started to sing lyrics to songs while sitting in the conference room waiting for test results by Tuesday.

Cameron had been the first to comment on it. Chase tried to blow her off by saying he had the song stuck in his head. But House sitting in his office, playing air piano on his desk, with the same song playing from his iPod made her more suspicious. When she still got no answer from either man she went to Wilson, always the sanest of the group in her mind.

But entering his office she saw him listening to the same song while holding drumsticks and playing air drums. She didn't even bother asking Wilson what was going on.

* * *

"You ready?" House asked as he pulled up to the hall the wedding reception was going to be held in.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just try and be nice. This is Cuddy's family." Chase warned.

"Don't worry, she paid me an extra 100 if I behaved tonight."

"That was smart of her. Come on. I'm sure Wilson's already inside setting up."

Wilson had agreed to come by earlier to set up the stage for them.

"Where did you find them?" Sarah asked leaning over to her sister.

"Would you believe me if I told you that they are doctors who work for me?"

"Really?" Sarah looked at Lisa. "I would take them for professionals."

"Well from what I heard House, the one on the keyboard, has classical training on the piano. Chase, the one playing the guitar actually has an album."

"He's not from America."

"No. Australia."

"If I wasn't just married."

"Sarah, don't start. He's a good kid. I don't need you to get him into any trouble."

"You were always a party pooper Lisa." Both woman stood and listened as House started to play Sail Away, and Chase started to sing. "Thank you again Lisa. I don't know how I would have done this without you."

"Hey, what are big sisters for? Now shh, I love his voice and this song."

* * *


End file.
